


单数

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 乐队设定
Relationships: 嘉齐如梦 - Relationship, 琛南 - Relationship, 琛南旧事 - Relationship, 齐嘉
Kudos: 5





	单数

“抱你像在抱我弟。”焉栩嘉不只一次说过这句话。周震南很无所谓地把拖鞋踢起来，那纸一样轻的酒店拖鞋落在地毯上，不注意都听不见响儿。他的妹妹头刘海长长了，把眉毛完全遮住，抬眼看人的时候就很像小孩。焉栩嘉把酒店柜子里的备用被子抱出来扔在床上，跪在床尾掸平床单上的褶皱。  
“来，让一让。”焉栩嘉用手推了一下周震南的膝盖。周震南盘着腿，屁股象征性挪了挪，焉栩嘉无奈地爬下床绕过去，胳膊从腋下穿过把周震南拎起来，让他先坐到床头去。  
“张颜齐呢？”周震南仰着头问他，焉栩嘉撇撇嘴：“他不是和姚琛买夜宵去了吗。”他叉着腰审视依旧皱巴巴的床单，把罪魁祸手赶去沙发上坐。周震南单脚跳着去寻拖鞋，睡衣下摆的流苏和他的发丝一起摆动，生出一点羽毛样的质感来。“你们还分被子睡，”周震南啃着指头：“好饿哇，他们什么时候回来！”  
姚琛拎着冷吃兔和毛血旺烤鸭肠过来，红油把保鲜膜都浸透。他在茶几上打开那几个油浸浸的打包盒，焉栩嘉连打三个喷嚏，看着周震南夹一筷子鸭血塞进姚琛嘴里，拿纸巾擦了擦眼角的泪下逐客令：你们回自己房间吃去！张颜齐这时才开门进来，手里握着四副餐具看着周震南和姚琛端着三盆红彤彤的东西往外走：“不一起吃吗？”  
周震南头也不回：“你问嘉哥。”下一秒差点被焉栩嘉摊在茶几边的行李箱绊飞。

张颜齐站着把手里的塑料盒打开，焉栩嘉夹了一只烧卖放进嘴里。张颜齐买回来的东西很多，虽然每份量都不大，但还是摆了满满一茶几。焉栩嘉的筷子面对过多的选项，悬在空中半天没动。张颜齐憋着笑：“你每个都尝一点。”  
夜宵总是越吃越饿。焉栩嘉把鸡块塞进嘴里，被迸出来的汁水烫了一下，赶紧伸手去拿奶茶，捏着吸管咕嘟咕嘟喝了几口。张颜齐在回主办方的消息，焉栩嘉凑过去看：这次来的乐队有几个大前辈，他们作为暖场的，要把流程记清楚才行。张颜齐问他紧张吗，焉栩嘉想了想说也还好。

距离音乐节彩排还有16个小时，焉栩嘉成功失眠了。  
他在床上翻滚几个来回，张颜齐隔着被子把他捞住，轻轻拍他的背。焉栩嘉小声说：“我吵醒你了吗？”张颜齐笑笑：“我刚刚没睡着。”  
他话音刚落，就感觉一个热乎乎的人钻到了他的被子里。焉栩嘉在他心口附近的位置仰着脸看他，张颜齐低头亲了一下他的额头：“热不热，要不把另一床被子放回去？”  
焉栩嘉眨眨眼，点头说好。他们把被子叠起来放在沙发上。张颜齐走回床掀开被子躺回去，用手摸了摸焉栩嘉的侧脸说：“我刚刚没问，为什么要分被子睡啊？”  
焉栩嘉嘟嘟囔囔的不肯说，张颜齐也没继续问下去。他摸了摸焉栩嘉头顶的头发：“晚安，都十二点多了。”落入张颜齐怀抱的焉栩嘉很快放松下来，张颜齐的胳膊搭在他腰际。白天坐了七个多小时的高铁，旅途疲倦，两人很快入睡。

第二天早上张颜齐先醒。他爬起来洗漱完，弯着腰在床头把焉栩嘉散在眼前的刘海拨开。焉栩嘉翻了个身，脑袋趴进枕头里，典型的赖床症状。张颜齐干脆单膝跪在床上，伸手去捞焉栩嘉的腰，企图把他拖起来。焉栩嘉哼唧了一声，终于睁开眼，但脸和耳朵都红，不知道是不是刚刚闷的。张颜齐摸摸他的肩头：“起床了。”  
焉栩嘉嗯了一声，但还是没动。张颜齐只好使出掀被子大法，没想到焉栩嘉把被子拽得死紧。太反常了，张颜齐一不做二不休钻进被子里，接着噗一声笑出来。他努力控制自己说话的语调：“我还以为怎么了，”，焉栩嘉耳根通红，张颜齐低头在他唇上亲了一下：“没事，闭上眼。”  
张颜齐用手帮了他一回。焉栩嘉像是不堪承受一样闭上眼，脸上的神色有点迷茫，嘴唇也微微张着。张颜齐觉得自己也有点硬了，他帮焉栩嘉擦拭干净，准备去浴室解决一下。焉栩嘉坐起来，声音低地快要听不见：“张颜齐，我们做吧。”

下午还要彩排。张颜齐提醒他。焉栩嘉拿出手机看了一眼：“现在才七点多。”  
光是扩张就做了很久。焉栩嘉的脸烫得惊人，喘息声也很重。张颜齐把手指送进去的时候焉栩嘉没忍住叫了一声。张颜齐怕他不舒服却忍着不说，低头含着他的嘴唇跟他接吻，舌尖探进去纠缠在一起。焉栩嘉体内把张颜齐的手指绞得很紧，这样下去两个人都不好受。张颜齐凑在他耳边说：嘉嘉，放松，放松。  
你想叫就叫出来。焉栩嘉睁着含泪的眼睛点点头，把最后的一点防线也放下。张颜齐看他的呼吸已经调整过来，慢慢把自己送了进去。  
也太烫了。分不清谁更烫。焉栩嘉哽了一下，接着重重呼气。张颜齐缓慢抽插起来，焉栩嘉的眼泪就止不住，一声一声的叫。嗓子沙沙的，像搅动瓷罐里的砂糖。后来快高潮的时候他很急切地要抱住张颜齐的肩头，张颜齐感觉到湿湿热热的泪沾上了自己的皮肤，接着身下黏黏的。焉栩嘉闭上眼睛，手臂落回枕边。张颜齐在他体内捣了几个来回，压着他射在了里面。

在浴室清洗的时候焉栩嘉的闹钟响起来，丁零当啷。张颜齐生出点争分夺秒的心态来，手上揉沐浴泡泡的动作都加快。焉栩嘉昏昏沉沉地靠在他肩头，张颜齐忍不住说：哇，这个闹钟能不能自己关掉。  
要不要我喊一下Siri，焉栩嘉抬眼看他。张颜齐说你这样喊它能回应吗？焉栩嘉说不知道。他把下巴搁在张颜齐肩窝上，用手指沾着泡沫伸到眼前看。

猝不及防被张颜齐糊了一点泡沫在脸上。焉栩嘉一脸懵的样子也太可爱了，张颜齐在内心嗷嗷尖叫，焉栩嘉皱着眉头用手接了一点淋浴头的水擦脸，瞪着眼睛装凶：“张颜齐！”  
好好好，不弄你了。张颜齐把毛巾递给他。焉栩嘉把自己擦干，举着吹风机好像灵魂出走。张颜齐接过吹风机帮他吹头发：“等会儿吃什么？”  
焉栩嘉一下子精神起来，手机闹钟还在孜孜不倦地响着。他从张颜齐的手下钻出去，把手机拿过来：“让我看看有什么好吃的。”

这次彩排很正式，化妆师给大家都上了点妆。焉栩嘉脸上被粘了亮片，排练完出了汗，满脸都亮晶晶的。周震南的服装上缀着金属闪片，姚琛叠带了四五根项链，张颜齐手上则是闪亮大钻戒。  
张颜齐举着手给姚琛看：“我这怎么也有5克拉吧！”  
姚琛：“让焉栩嘉给你买个真的。”  
莫名被cue的焉栩嘉听到自己的名字抬起头，周震南打了一下姚琛：“我也要！”  
姚琛抱头：好好好，买买买。给你买淘宝上那个比脸大的钻戒行不行。

有几个工作人员过来调试设备。这次的屏幕搭成切割钻石型，怎么浮夸怎么来。周围支撑的钢管有一种繁复对称的美。焉栩嘉注视着舞台，张颜齐走过来抱住他，两人旁若无人地接了个吻。周震南在边上噫了一声，被肉麻出一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你们差不多行了啊，”周震南走到电子琴边上弹了几个音，“过来对流程了。”

正式表演那天台下黑压压一片，举着彩色旗子的，梳着哪吒头的，五颜六色的头发比台上的他们还要鲜艳。SINGULAR今天也稳定发挥。他们结束后候场的rapper们看着帮周震南解打结贝雷帽流苏的姚琛和喝一瓶水的张颜齐焉栩嘉，纷纷表示需要赔偿精神损失费。“你们这哪是singular，个个都不single。”起哄声一波接着一波，不知是哪个人先开始用奶油抹周震南的脸，周震南一脸震惊地用手擦了一把，转身挖了一勺奶油寻仇去了。张颜齐偷偷摸摸先给自己脸上抹了点，打入敌人内部后挖了好大一块奶油。焉栩嘉猛然间反应过来，跑了几步就被张颜齐拖着按在躺椅上糊了满脸。  
张颜齐静静注视着满脸奶油的焉栩嘉，低下头在他鼻尖上亲了一下。于是他的嘴唇上也沾了奶油。焉栩嘉撑着坐起来，托着张颜齐的脸亲了上去。

周围的人：我是谁，我在哪，为什么要给我看这个。

回到酒店，焉栩嘉迅速占领浴室洗澡。他把脸仔仔细细擦了好多遍，张颜齐哼着他们自己写的歌进来，焉栩嘉给他让了个位置。洗干净奶油的焉栩嘉身上是淡淡的沐浴露味，张颜齐啊呜一口在他肩头上咬了一下。焉栩嘉哎哟一声：“你跟周震南学坏了。”  
张颜齐的狗狗眼垂着：“没有，只是你看起来很甜。”


End file.
